Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009)
Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (史上最強の弟子ケンイチ) is an anime television series created by Hajime Kamegaki. It's based on the manga created by Syun Matsuena. The series originally aired in Japan between October 7, 2006 and September 29, 2007, consisting of 50 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between March 10, 2009 and May 25, 2010. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Carrie Savage - Miu Furinji *Josh Grelle - Kenichi Shirahama 'Secondary Cast' *Cherami Leigh - Honoka Shirahama *Chris Cason - Hibiki Kugenin/Siegfried *Christopher R. Sabat - Shio Sakaki *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Kisara Nanjo/Valkyrie *Eric Vale - Natsu Tanimoto/Hermit (eps30-35, 40-41, 44-48, 50) *J. Michael Tatum - Ikki Takeda *Jason Liebrecht - Natsu Tanimoto/Hermit (eps22, 24-26) *Jerry Jewell - Ryuto Asamiya/Odin *Kent Williams - Akisame Koetsuji *Mike McFarland - Kozo Ukita *R Bruce Elliott - Hayato Furinji *Robert McCollum - Berserker *Sonny Strait - Apachai Hopachai *Todd Haberkorn - Haruo Niijima *Travis Willingham - Loki *Trina Nishimura - Shigure Kosaka *Vic Mignogna - Kensei Ma 'Minor Cast' *Anthony Bowling - Andy (ep30) *Barry Yandell - Hakubi *Ben Phillips - Senior A (ep1), Senior A (ep2), Senior I (ep2), Student (ep10), Subordinate C (eps12-13), Thug B (ep13) *Bob Carter - Chiaki Yuma/Thor, Gonzui Kumatori *Bradford Jackson - Thug 1 (ep5) *Brina Palencia - Hibiki, Young Natsu Tanimoto, Yuka Izumi *Brittney Karbowski - Kaede Tanimoto *Bruce Lewis - Kurokawa *Caitlin Glass - Kyoko Ono, Walkyrie Leader *Charlie Campbell - Old Man (ep1), Scary Man B (ep1), Senior F (ep2), Senior J (ep2), Teacher (ep3) *Cherami Leigh - Makoto Himeno (ep8) *Chris Ayres - Daimonji *Chris Burnett - Johnny (ep30), Mizunuma *Chris Cason - Disciple 5 (ep17), Tochumaru *Chris Rager - Shinnosuke Tsuji *Christopher Bevins - Kung Fu Guy (ep6), Thug 2 (ep5), Thug A (ep1), Thug A (ep12) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Jonathan (ep30) *Cris George - Disciple 8 (eps17-18), Disciple 9 (eps17-18), Ryu Genson (ep36), Subordinate B (eps12-13), Thug A (ep13) *Cynthia Cranz - Saori Shirahama *DJ Fonner - Student (ep10), Subordinate D (eps12-13), Thug (ep14) *Daniel Katsük - Shimayama, Thug 3 (ep5) *David Wilson-Brown - Number 25 *Eric Cherry - Kamioka *George Manley - Leader (eps19-20) *Greg Ayres - Taichi Koga *Greg Dulcie - Fukujiro Yasunaga *Halei Prichard - Boy (ep17) *Ian Sinclair - Ikeshita (ep11), Imai (ep24), Senior B (ep1), Senior C (ep2), Senior H (ep2), Thug C (ep1) *J. Michael Tatum - Senior E (ep2) *Jamie Marchi - Female Student A (ep5), Gymnast 2 (ep16), Gymnast A (ep6) *Jason Douglas - Isshinsai Ogata/Sage Fist *Joel McDonald - Shiratori, Student A (ep5), Takashi Furukawa (ep8) *John Gremillion - Disciple 1 (eps17-18), Hoshino *John Swasey - Mototsugu Shirahama, Wrestler (ep8) *Jon Duckworth - Disciple 6 (eps17-18), Shokatsu Koan (ep36) *Justin Cook - Nakajima (ep29) *Justin Nordell - Number 30 *Kate Oxley - Renka Ma *Kristi Bingham - Female Student 1 (ep2), Gymnast 1 (ep16), Gymnast B (ep6), Little Girl (ep5) *Kristin Sutton - Boy B (ep15), Female Student C (ep13), Makoto Himeno (eps14, 32, 45) *Kyle Hebert - Saijo Tsukuba *Kyle Phillips - Grocer (ep12), Subordinate A (eps12-13) *Leah Clark - Boy A (ep15), Chihiro Takashima, Female Student B (ep13), Mother (ep7), Voice B (ep12), Young Kenichi Shirahama *Mary Morgan - Female Student (ep14), Female Student 2 (ep2), Female Student A (ep13), Female Student B (ep5), Gymnast C (ep6), Store Clerk (ep5), Voice A (ep12), Young Child (ep7) *Matthew Stephenson - Disciple 7 (eps17-18) *Micah Solusod - Toramachi (ep29) *Michael Chinnici - Number 43 (ep30) *Michele Specht - Kisara's Mom (ep38) *Mike McFarland - Senior D (ep2) *Monica Rial - Number 20, Young Odin *Nick Parker - Disciple 4 (eps17-18) *Orion Pitts - Stripe Thug (ep23), Tanaka *Rob Mungle - Sogetsu Ma (ep27) *Robert McCollum - Dad (ep17), Disciple 3 (eps17-18), Kondo (ep34) *Scott Freeman - Kisara's Dad (ep38) *Stephanie Young - Kaname Kugatachi/Freya *Stephen Hoff - Student B (ep5) *Terri Doty - Female Student C (ep5) *Tony Patterson - Senior B (ep2), Senior C (ep1), Senior G (ep2) *Travis Willingham - Disciple 2 (eps17-18) *Z Charles Bolton - Matsui 'Additional Voices' *Alexis Tipton - Boy (ep39), Walkyrie Member D, Additional Voices *Amy Shoults Rosenthal *Angela Chase *Angela Mauney *Anthony Bowling *Barry Yandell - Tanimoto's Father (eps32-33) *Ben Phillips *Bradford Jackson *Brittney Karbowski *Bruce Lewis *Charlie Campbell *Chris Burnett *Chris Cason *Christopher Bevins *Cris George *Cynthia Cranz *DJ Fonner *Daniel Katsük *Eric Cherry *Erik Archilla *George Manley *Greg Dulcie *Ian Sinclair *James Cave *Jamie Marchi - Walkyrie Member A, Additional Voices *Jeremy Inman *Jerry Jewell *Joey Folsom *John Burgmeier *Jon Duckworth *Jonathan Brooks *Justin Cook *Justin Nordell *Kristi Bingham - Walkyrie Member E, Additional Voices *Kristin Sutton *Kyle Phillips *Leah Clark - Walkyrie Member C, Additional Voices *Leslie Patrick *Lydia Mackay *Maeghan Albach - Mother (ep39), Walkyrie Member F, Additional Voices *Mary Morgan *Micah Solusod *Michael Chinnici *Michele Specht - Kaede's Doctor (ep33), Additional Voices *Monica Rial *Nick Parker *Orion Pitts *Phil Parsons *Rob Mungle *Scott Freeman *Sheridan Wright *Spencer Prokop *Stephen Hoff *Tia Ballard - Walkyrie Member B, Additional Voices *Todd Haberkorn *Trenton Jons *Tyler Walker Category:Anime Category:2009 Anime